


When

by Apollymi



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Apollymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five annuals were the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this story "the fic that wouldn't let me sleep" because it kept me up until I wrote it. I can't even say how many times I've watched Tin Man since it first came out, but this past weekend was the first time the fic bug hit me.

The first five annuals were the worst.

Watching the recording play over and over and over again... Trying every way he could think of to escape his iron prison... It took everything he had not to go completely mad.

Maybe he did go mad, locked in that iron suit. It would have been understandable, standing there day after day, month after month, watching the deaths of his family time and time again.

By the time the sixth annual had rolled in and back out, measured by O.Z. winters, he had begun to form a plan for what he would do once he escaped. It was never a question of ‘if’; it was always ‘when’.

As the seasons passed, the plan only became more detailed, mostly concerning what he would do to Zero once he was out--and he would get out. It was only a matter of when.

After that, he stopped counting the passing of time.

He couldn’t stop watching the recording, though. Even if he closed his eyes, the scenes kept playing out.

And then one day, it stopped.

And then the door to the suit opened, and he fell out.

And then he was Wyatt Cain again.


End file.
